User talk:JoePlay
Main Page Hey there - was thinking that the Main Page "Dragon Age Wiki" should have a link to Gameplay, as it links to Characters, Classes, Creatures, Locations, & Lore already... Main Page Hey Joe, some users might not be familiar with SEO and may type Main Page into the search bar knowing that's a mediawiki default for the main page, so I think a redirect to Dragon Age Wiki may be feasible with an update to the sidebars. --Charitwo 22:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Apologies -- DA Admin I left a message on your official page, and not here. In any case, I have read through as much of the admin wiki as needed and I would love to take a role here on the Dragon Age wikia. Just let me know what is needed. Selty 19:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Same as above, if I'm needed/wanted. Marik333 13:55, 12 March 2009 Yeah, looks like the only other admin hasn't been on for 65 days but.. do we need an admin at this point? I haven't seen any vandalism or pages that need to be deleted. If there's a need for one, I'll volunteer as well. Maria Caliban 23:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I love the new skin on the Wiki! Marik333 19:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Joeplay, how are you? Just wondering if we could erase the, "health, location, faction" and "status" lines on the character box? I can't really answer those accordingly nor could I even, I don't think. Also, is there a way to merge the character, darkspawn and location menubars into a stem off a main tree (e.g Dragon Age would sound good) it would probably look less messy and we could add all the different categories into there :) Thank you! --Selty 10:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :D Thanks so much Joeplay! You da man. Selty 21:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for the info. I don't know what I'd do without copy/paste. Loleil 00:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) GreyWarden Image Joe I was wondering if the image GreyWarden2.jpg can be removed. The one with the red boarder is not needed as I replaced it with a cleaner and boarder-less version greywarden4.png. --M avryek 03:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) New Logo Forgot to tell you how pro and kewl the new logo looks - wow! :) Also, the badges still seem a little buggy. My edit count is incorrect, and M avyrek's badge logo is still the old one. Selty 03:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to add my belated thanks to Selty's for the new, skin, logo and badges. Its all looking great! Loleil 00:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Monaco sidebar menu Thanks, Joe! Two additional points, though: 1. There's a link to The_Blight.jpg in the Darkspawn menu. I think it'd be better to link to the actual article ( The Blight ) instead of the image. 2. When advanced classes start to be added to the wiki, where or how should they be organized on the menu? (e.g. Templar, which is an advanced class for warriors.) XavierGrimwand 23:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia Appearance Hello JoePlay, I contacted Selty with this message earlier and he suggested I speak to you about it. I was hoping you'd be able to help. "Selty I was hoping you might be able to explain something to me? When Logged In under an account name that is one word, the Wikia appears like this: http://i288.photobucket.com/albums/ll183/thecelestialwurm/DAOWikia2.jpg but when logged in under an account name with two words it appears like this: http://i288.photobucket.com/albums/ll183/thecelestialwurm/DAOWikia.jpg. Any suggestions as to why?" --Celestial Wurm 19:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Funny, I didn't notice that. The problem still exists while logged in though http://i288.photobucket.com/albums/ll183/thecelestialwurm/LoggedIn.jpg. --Celestial Wurm 00:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Joe, the Override worked perfectly! I'm not sure why it isn't set my default for a login name that is more than one word though, how strange. Thanks for the help though. --Celestial Wurm 16:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) New Logo? Hey Joe, now that BioWare has changed the official logo and colour scheme I was hoping you could update the wiki accordingly, mainly just for the new logo, as I think it will help the site look up to date. I was also trying to work out how to make spoiler tags for separate subjects, so we could have one saying "book spoilers follow" and one saying "game spoilers follow", but I can't work out how to do it. If you could point me in the right direction that would be great :) Loleil 09:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Image problems I have reported several problems related to images to User:Selty. But then User:Selty told me that I should contact you. So here are the problems, There is a problem with image uploading. The uploading tool shows that image has uploaded successfully, but actually the image has not uploaded. There is another problem, which I have found out. Which is that the images are not shown in IE, but those same images are properly shown in Firefox - Snfonseka RE: Main page trailer I can't see the video (Only a huge white area) -- Snfonseka Fire Fox 3.5.3, XP SP3. But some of my friends also having the same problem. Some of them using IE 6 etc. Please let me know if you have a solution for this. -- Snfonseka I don't use any "Ad blocking" software. According to my understanding FF doesn't have a inbuilt ad-blocker. Does it? -- Snfonseka I don't use an "add-on" in FF -- Snfonseka Morrigan test pages Hi Joe, Now that you've finished your wonderful work with the Morrigan pages I was wondering if you'd mind if the test pages were de-categorized? Loleil 22:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for setting up the redirect on Correspondence Intteruptus! :) Cynnamin 22:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Forums Hi, I have noticed that few users have made complains about problems with forums (They cannot add the content). Will you be able to looking for a solution for this? Thanks. -- Snfonseka 05:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Automated name change? Hi Joe, Selty and myself were thinking it would be a good idea to change the name of the Player Character page to "The Warden". The only problem is that there are many pages that use the term player character, while we could make all the changes manually, I was hoping this might be something a bot could do. I know absolutely nothing about bots so forgive me if this is a silly question. . Loleil 05:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Joe! What would we do without you? I see what I can do about starting the manual changes. Since you offered, yesterday it was pointed out that the character infobox was placing all characters in the templates category, I fixed that, but then I noticed that any text written next to the title line is not showing up, but I couldn't see what would be causing this problem. If you could have a look it would be much appreciated. Loleil 21:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks again. I'm glad it wasn't something glaringly obvious. Loleil 00:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Melora Can you check that page out?I edited it a bit but i am not sure how to remove the white text box. Juggernaut Armor Image Hi Joey, I tried to edit the Juggernaut Armor and add an image, but the 250px-text stays next to the image. Guess that's something about the template, I think I need some help with that. And btw: Is it OK to upload screenshots from DA:O? --SLITSCAN 16:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your help!--SLITSCAN 19:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) World Discussion -> Lore Discussion Hi Joe, I'd like to propose that World Discussion be renamed to Lore Discussion. Its less ambiguous than World which I initially interpreted to mean "Ferelden". --Tierrie 02:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Hey Joe, that front page video you added has been removed from YouTube. Image issue Hi, I have the following issue reported by one of the users. Even though I gave him a workaround for the issue, if you can please look into it. I have copied the entire post of the user for your convenience, thanks. -- Snfonseka 13:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi again, Hopefully the subject is the correct terminology. Basically i tried to create a new entry for the item Varathorn's Amulet, but when i tried to upload an image(PNG) for it using the Item template it asked me to download/open an "index.php" file and if i clicked save the page just stood there with a rotating symbol and a Cancel button. I tried this in both Opera and IE with the same results. So i gave up, but then i went to my Contributions page and it turns out the files did actually upload! Is this a known issue currently? So currently i have 2 images up there, Varathorn's_Amulet_image.png‎ and Varathorn's_Amulet_image1.png‎ so if you could delete the image1 file please also i'd appreciate it. Thanks, Intrinsic help i made a mistake adding a gollum's memories. in some way i deleted the header for the Comanions side quests so those pages now stand under the header of the circle side quests. I don't knoe how to restore it. also id'd like to ask if you could check the page for good grammar and spelling. since i am not a naitive english speaker Dwarfstyle 19:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) greetings dwarfstyle Dragon Age Special Offer Hey Joe, Steam is running a special offer for Dragon Age: Origins - 25% off at $37.49 for another 40 hours. Could you put it up as news? Any thing that results in more DAO players means more traffic. Win win win! --Tierrie 00:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Done. :'-) JoePlay (talk) 00:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't know if it is of use but, in most of Europe the offer is about the same at steam, only in euros, it used to be 49.99, but the special offer is 37.49 euro.--Mytharox 03:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) New skin? Hi Joe, I remember back in October you mentioned that we would be getting a new skin November 1st, but as that date has come and gone I was wondering what's happening. I'm mainly interested so that we make sure any changes to infoboxes don't clash with a potential new colour scheme. Thanks! Loleil 23:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Asala Image Hi Joey, tried to insert the new x25px in Asala, but the template seems to scale it up. Guess I'm doing it wrong... --SLITSCAN 17:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. :)--SLITSCAN 21:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) DELETE THIS, RESOLVED MY QUESTION Light Helmets Hi Joey, there seems to be a problem or bug with the page Light Helmets. Everytime one edits it, it seems to add blank lines (see the last 2-4 edits of that page).--SLITSCAN 19:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : There's a bug with the template I created - I know about it and its on my todo list. The problem happens if someone uses a WYSWYG editor to edit any page with the template. It doesn't know what to do with it so it adds a whole bunch of spaces. --Tierrie 20:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Hi Joe, I saw that you were making some changes to the front page. I love what you've done, and I wanted to make some suggestions to see if we can make it more up to date. There's an awesome trailer of Dragon Age out there - the Sacred Ashes Trailer - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqVAjmqgmcY. It would make for a better "advertisement" for DA out there - and would drive more curious visitors to buy DA. This in turn will result in more readership for this wiki. Secondly, I think we can drop a Character Highlight and just go with featured article. They are both "featured articles" in a sense, with the Character Highlight having a restriction that it has to be about someone. By removing one, we have more articles to cycle through and it would give the front page a fresher look. Lastly, if you remove the Character section and move the Media section to the bottom, it would allow us to put the News category into the no-need-for-scrolling screen space. That way, anyone can see what's the most recent update / shout-out, announcements without having to scroll. --Tierrie 20:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect "Wiki markup" link for Categories Not sure if you are the one I need to talk to, but the [ [ category: ] ] link should be [ [ :category: ] ] to properly work in the wiki. (the links are shown at the bottom of the page when you edit) Bot Just in case you missed it, I wanted to drop you a line here to point out a thread I started about creating a bot. I have no intentions of having it do anything outrageous, just basic maintenance and ''en masse replacements to start out with; also, an incremental development cycle with any large (or minor, for those interested) changes reviewed by everyone. Thanks in advance for any comments or thoughts. - Pwr905 11:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :The bot is User:Caridin. I figure that after any initial problems are squared away and I (and others) think he's in a decent enough state, I'll drop a note here before he starts crawling the wiki, just in case. - Pwr905 23:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Cheers, Joe. Things, to say the least, worked fine. I'm thinking it could probably go live Thursday, after some thorough sandbox testing tomorrow. Let me know if thats a problem; thanks again. - Pwr905 02:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Caridin will start doing things shortly here (few hours from now to early morning, EST (or new york time, as we call it here)). At any point if he does something crazy or you have any concerns about him, please let me know. Thanks again, and I'm sure Caridin is looking forward to making everyone's life (maybe even yours) a little easier around here. - Pwr905 03:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Judging by how well Caridin did the redirects today (one error, which was my fault; his default has been changed to an existing page, his user page (which he won't touch), to avoid it in the future), I was getting him ready to do an automated text replacement for some of the WYSWYG problems (as raised by User:Tierrie). In line with how these things usually go, I was going to use a recent XML dump of the wiki - although, after looking around, I'm not sure one exists. That's not really a problem, as he can just do it on the fly; however, I wanted to drop a note here and let you know what was up - and possibly point out if I missed the XML dump somewhere (I checked download dot wikimedia dot org). - Pwr905 00:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : --Tierrie 00:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice. I know I've been to that page before .... oh, well. Thank you sir. - Pwr905 00:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Tierrie beat me to it. ''':-) JoePlay (talk) 00:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) DLC Hi Joe, I've some issues with the article DLC and the way the admin Selty handled its deletion. I rewrote much of the DLC article from this to this. One of the sections I wrote involved manually installing a DLC. The instructions for manually installing a DLC is available at (Section 4.1) of this stickied thread on the BioWare forums, and the data files are hosted on EA servers. I cited the forums as a reference and added instructions on how to manually add the DLCs. Selty removed my article yesterday. And then gave me a warning for putting illegal information up! I can't believe that this is illegal so I stood my ground and made my case. Since all these information is available from a sticked thread in BioWare's forum, it has implicitly okay with them right? However, I am open to the possibility that I might be wrong, so I asked Selty to justify his position. Instead, Selty stonedwalled further discussion and passed the buck on to you. I mean, the point of a wiki admin is to encourage readership, help new contributors and discuss what may be inappropriate isn't it? Do it in a way that makes the contributor understand why the article is not alright. If the contributor's arguments are valid then gracefully accept it. If this is the correct understanding of what an admin does, then Selty is everything an admin is not. He is unfriendly, immature and rude. I understand that part of the wiki culture is resolving disagreements through discussion and not unilateral action. So, if you believe that he should remain an admin, then he needs be cautioned for his actions. That my warning be removed. And that the article to be restored - with edits if necessary. --Tierrie 21:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Just a small note from me, for what it matters.I believe that Tierrie always did a lot of good work and a lot of it at that. And in this case he did offer links to the official sticky thread and came up with reasonable reasons why he thought it should be added. While I personally find it a bit on the edge, as the DLC gained this way can be unlocked by simply editing a local file on your own computer and can understand reasons why we would want permission from Bioware via email e.g. before we publish it, I don't think Tierrie was wrong by trying to publish it and the deletion and treatment he got was kind of harsh indeed. I believe we would all benefit by just staying polite and discussing why we want or don't want things and try and get a consensus whenever possible.--Mytharox 21:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Admins Hi Joe, after giving it some thought, and in light of the increased traffic here on this site, I'd like to volunteer to become an admin. This site could use some more active admins and I have prior experience as an editor on Crossroads of Dereth. Plus, I'm a C and Perl (good ol' GNU!) programmer and have extensive experience with css and javascript. You could also use more help from admins who are willing and able to make the changes to the templates. Another very active contributor and programmer you might also consider is Mytharox. I haven't spoken to him about this - so I am not sure if he wants such thankless job ;) --Tierrie 20:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for your vote of confidence. I managed to antagonize 2 of your 3 active sysop and I am practical enough to realize that it would be a waste of my time. I have no doubt that the readership will continue to grow, and Loleil and you will continue to have to deal with increasing amount of work. When that time comes, I will make the post recommending Mytharox for admin status. Cheers! --Tierrie 00:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Frustrations I created a page for the infinite experience glitch within the Grey Warden Cache quest. I have tested it personally and the glitch does not work unless you get the documents but refrain from getting the blood. Some.. person keeps changing it so that it reads you can do it either way. You CANNOT. Please ask whoever that is to leave my article alone. Thanks Is it possible to block one user, while allowing another user with the same IP to edit? Hi Joe, I've yet another question for you (I feel like us folk at the DA wiki are really making you earn your keep). Pwr905 recently informed me that he shares an IP address with the bot Caridin which resulted in his being unable to edit when Caridin recently underwent a test block. I'm hoping this was just as a result of my using the option "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from". If not using this option won't solve the problem, are you aware of anything that will? Thank in advance. Loleil 06:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks Joe. I have experience editing on the Forgotten Realms wiki so feel free to call on me if you have a specific project that needs working. In the meantime however I'd like to work on the History/Blight/Ages/Lore pages as I think they need a bit of an overhaul. I'll mostly be using the codex as my references, though I will of corse re-word everything. I've done a little work on the blight page if you're interested to see what I have in mind. Johnnyriot999 07:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Editing Please take a look at Forum:Front Page changes. Because I strongly believe we should do the changes which makes major impacts on the Wiki using democratic way rather than depending on ideas of a few. -- Snfonseka 13:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hai! Who ate the favicon? Did you eat the favicon? Wasn't me. Then who. Who ate the favicon from the cookie jar? Okay, it doesn't rhyme, but, I think it gets the point across. --Tierrie 23:23, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Did I break a quote? I realized after I made a change that I might be altering a quote from the game. On the dwarf page, in the section on the casteless, it said that Noble Hunters (casteless females who consort with male nobles for social advancement) celebrate the birth of "any child", which might be what the in-game book says, but it's inconsistent with the way dwarven society actually works in the game. A female child born to a casteless mother by a noble father would be a casteless bastard. They'd only celebrate a MALE child. g'day Thanks Joe. I'll help out when I have the time. I haven't really made any wiki contributions before so bear with me as I learn how it all works. If I upset, offend, or generally do something heinous, let me know. Keep up the good work. All us games really appreciate your efforts. --Wraith78 19:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Technical Issue Hey Joe, so as brilliant as I am (hold your applause), I'm stumped ;) Once the shock wore off, I decided to write you this post. Hahahaa.. Right so, in this Wiki have items like say, Juggernaut Helm. Now, that item is part of a set called Juggernaut Armor and it is also a Massive helm. So, my solution WAS to create a table with tags wrapped around the table. So that when I include it via , only the table would show up. Now, obviously this works. But then I realize, hey its a pretty daft idea to have a very pretty ItemInfoBox all dressed up on the right, and a hideous ass table sitting by itself in the middle of the page, waiting for whoever to include it. So, new solution - hide the table with tags. But, now anyone updating it needs to update TWO templates, one visible, and a table that's invisble. Super stupid. So, third solution is write a template in such a way that it can tell if its being transcluded without passing it a variable. The cheaty solution is to pass a intermediate template a variable such as "urbeingtranscludedlol=1" and then in the template | }}. But that's silliness. Do you have a better solution? Okay. Applaud now. :) --Tierrie 20:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : Scratch that. Figured it out. I win. Bee tea dub, Umloud playing in San Fran tonight. You going? --Tierrie 21:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Just looked up what Umloud is. Looks like a lot of fun, and it's for Child's Play, which makes it even cooler. Anyway, I don't work in the Wikia office. I'm an external employee, about 1200 miles away, so I'm afraid I won't make it. Heh. JoePlay (talk) 22:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Hell yeah! Too bad you live in a shitty place. Unless you live in Hawaii, then alright, you live in an awesome place. Child's Play is having all these tiny fundraisers till the grand finale. I figured I'd give 10 bucks for some little kid so he can play Dragon Age in a hospital and learn about the birds and the bees from a sarcastic witch. In fact, I think I'll stipulate it in my gift... --Tierrie 23:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Here we go... We're going live with the Project soon. Someone hold on to their pants. --Tierrie 22:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I have killed the grand oak and all the where wolves in the bercilian forest but i do not have a wherewolf pelt to give the hemit and i cannot get his acorn out of his stump what do i do??? Slapsgiving Well thanks for coming back and slapping the hand of this bastard Wiki. What have you been up to? On a more serious note, Loleil and I were thinking of purging the Administrator list - removing the non-actives and promoting a few more Admins. Since Loleil doesn't have access to the Bureaucrat list, could you do that for us once we've finalized the plans? -- 23:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Extension. DPL Could you install this extension please? http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:DynamicPageList_%28Wikimedia%29 Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 13:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) No worries. Thanks. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 22:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Slow render Hey Joe, I created a pretty complex template at Template:MerchantTableRow which fetches 4 other pages per row, and then performs some simple calculations on them. As you can imagine, this gets very slow. Is there a way to prevent the page refreshing automatically - ie always load from the cache unless a manual reload is performed? Or to optimize the page so that it doesn't have to load the information so often? -- 02:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Extension Install Hi JoePlay, I was told you may be the one to talk to about getting http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ArrayExtension installed for the dragon age wiki. Is something like this possible? Jmjimmy 02:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Browser Usage Hey Joe, is there a page I can get browser statistics for this wikia? I want to implement a rounded corner table and CSS3 specifies it. Since its aesthetics, I'd like to know how many people will actually see the rounded corners. -- 02:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Custom Font Joe, I'm thinking of using custom fonts specifically for the tooltips to mimic the font used in game. The game allows us to use its resources for the website and the font is one of those resources. I need your help to upload the font. -- 01:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Some browsers allow users to use the @font-face attribute to specify custom fonts. These fonts reside on the server and are downloaded as needed by the clients. It works in Mozilla, and IE. It may also work in Safari, Opera, but I don't know about those use cases. I plan on specifying the custom font first, and then some other more generic fonts. But, I still need to upload that font to dragonage wiki. -- 06:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) New CSS I noticed that wikia just rolled out a new diff.css (http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/diff.css?19373) which is overriding our Monaco skin's stylesheet. I'd like to fix some of the colors in that css file. I'm not sure where that file is located. Thanks for your help! -- 19:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I wrote the message above before I went in to add the !important attribute to the style. I'm still curious where I can get the diff.css but its less important now that its gone back to its original colors. -- 23:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki:Description Thanks Joe, I like what you've written. I didn't even know about the description, but one day I'll discover every nook and cranny of the wiki. 00:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikia changes Hey Joe. I saw the awesome logos you did for Mass Effect. If you had time, could you mock up a few for us as well? I'm also trying to get in touch with BioWare to see if they will let us some some art resources for a new background, that sort of stuff. Do you have any community manager contacts that I could get in touch with to get that? -- 21:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Joe. I'm trying to move DAO over to the Portal namespace concept like Fallout. In the meantime, I'd like to tweak some custom/personal css. In the past this would have been User:Tierrie/global.css at Community Wikia. What is the custom css page in Wikia/oasis? -- 21:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Moar Hay Joes! So I put in a request to have Portal: namespace changed to unmark that namespace as content. It is put in as Wikia Support Request #74079. I haven't heard back from Uberfuzzy but I assume that's because everyone's super busy. Could you take a look at it for me? Cheers! -- 05:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I also requested for the slider extension to be installed. I'm thinking of using that as well, but could just as well use the jQuery version. -- 05:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Joe. I put up Portal:Mockup as the new front page and I will be using it to direct people to sub portal pages like Portal:Dragon Age: Origins much like Fallout. In the process of tweaking the site I broke the Wordmark. I can't get the Theme Designer to work - the option to change Wordmark is is greyed out. Could you take a look at that? :::Secondly, I wanted to try to integrated the multiple portal pages into one using a tab/tablike navigation. Without writing any custom javascript, do you know of any extensions (besides TabView) that will do that? -- 17:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Advertisement Hey Joe. I know the Wikia gets its money from ad revenue and I think that's a fair that it runs ads on the front page. But does it all have to be in the no-scroll area of the page? There's a huge banner up top and another large 300x300 ad on the right side of the wiki. I'm not against the idea of having multiple ads, but I would like to move it lower - to below the portal page. In the past, we had a lot of horizontal space but with the new changes it is nearly impossible to fit everything within the 700px we've been given. Can you check and see how we can move the right ad space so that it is right above the quotes? -- 06:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :For your reference, I shrunk the slider/main to 60% of the width as a temporary fix. The original design is here -- 06:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried different permutations of the code but could not get the ad to appear under a 100% width portal. It always appear at the top right regardless of what I do. ::And thanks. I'm trying to make the best of the Wikia changes but its really been a crap shoot. I saw that WoWWiki got their width boosted by 25%. Can we get that here too? -- 22:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah well. Then can we at least see how we can get the ad to be right above the quotes in Portal:Mockup? -- 00:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Joe, I am writing to follow up on the advertisement discussion above. I check Final Fantasy XI's Wiki and noticed that they don't have an ad on the right. I would like to either do the same or move the ad. You mentioned above that it depends on where the right begins but I don't see that being the case in FFXI. What do I need to do? -- 21:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well Joe, the optimal solution for me is to move the ad to a different location so you can keep it running perpetually. It stays on the no-scroll space just beneath the portal and is visible in most modern resolutions. It gives me the 1000px I really want for the website. And I get to make the ads part of the site. I've been doing some research into this wiki and it appears to be quite a performer despite a downturn in the last few weeks. I'd like to turn that around by giving the readers a much more integrated experience. ::Plus, you can all point to this wiki and say "wow look at those guys, they are really working with the system". -- 22:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC)